Last Resort
by builtupinsanity
Summary: For her 18th birthday, Riko Kumiko is given the lavish, 5-star hotel: Bleach Spa & Ski Resort! What happens when Riko has to deal with cranky guests and clashing employees? Many pairings! Main: HitsugayaXOC
1. Prologue

_Hi! Welcome to my new story Bleach Resort! Because of my inability to summarize my story in 200 words, I will write a better one here. Mainly, it's about 18-year-old Riko Kumiko, a shy-country-small-town-type girl who has just been given the wonderful, five-star resort, Bleach Resort from her rich, spoil-happy grandparents. The guests and employees are the Bleach cast. Also, I own nothing! The only thing I own is Riko and her family._

- - - - - - - - - - - - Prologue- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Happy Birthday, Riko!

"Happy Birthday, Riko!

My grandmother pushed a small, square box across the table toward me. It was metallic black with a stiff red bow on top. The gift looked cheap----I was immediately suspicious.

"Open it, baby," My mother said gently, though I could hear the venom towards my grandma in her voice.

I mean, My mother and I love my grandma, but the problem is she's rich. This means my birthday presents are expensive (like last year she gave me a guesthouse filled with bags of money).

I hated it!

"Ummm, ok." I started to feel uncomfortable with all the stares from my relatives, so I hooked my finger underneath the lip of the box and flipped it open. A single sheet of paper was hidden among pink tissue. At first I thought it was a check, but as I looked closer, it seemed to be some sort of brochure.

_Bleach Ski & Spa Resort_

_Tired of the same old hotels wherever you go? Want a new change of scenery?_

_Then come to scenic, beautiful Bleach Ski & Spa Resort!_

_Snowboarding & Ski lessons, complimentary breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and so much more!_

There were a few pictures of ice-capped mountains surrounding a massive resort and of happy-go-lucky tourists. Then at the bottom, scrawled in my grandma's handwriting, was a little note.

_'Happy Birthday, my pretty little granddaughter! Guess what? For your 18th birthday, I'm giving you the Bleach Ski & Spa Resort! And because your mother said that this gift needed to mean something, this present isn't going to be just a toy, you will actually have to manage this all by yourself! Apparently it will show responsibility---for some reason your mother says you need this in life._

_With love,_

_Grandma'_

"Thanks Grandma!"

_What the hell? I don't want this!_

"I'm glad you like it, honey!" Grandma smiled at me, her wrinkled face was the happiness I'd seen in a long time—ever since grandpa died.

"This is a great responsibility, Riko," Her father warned, "It's a real job. You'll have to get along with all the guests and employees. You think you're up to it?"

"Yes, daddy, I think I'm ready for this!" I responded with my biggest smile, ever the perfect daughter.

_Ready for this? I just graduated from school! No shit, I'm not ready for this!_

"OK, Riko, you start tomorrow!" Exclaimed my mother, speaking for the first time. She seemed genuinely happy about this.

"I can't wait!"

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_

* * *

_OK, that's the prologue! I hope you like it! Oh, and the italicized are Riko's thoughts. Please send me reviews!!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's chapter one of Last Resort! I hope you like it! Once again, I own nothing except Riko. ~Builtupinsanity_

* * *

WELCOME TO BLEACH SKI & SPA RESORT!

I glowered at the sign and wished it to burn up in flames. Of course it didn't.

Damn.

OK, let's get one thing clear: I am not spoiled. The real reason I didn't want this was because I had my whole summer and life planned out. I was going to hang with friends and send out applications for colleges. Then, I was going to go to college and do whatever I wanted.

Whatever I wanted, not whatever they wanted.

My whole life I'd been given no choice with what I wanted. My parents acted like they gave me choices, but in actuality, they, well, didn't.

Hmmm. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…..I mean I'll have my own choices.

I pulled my black, Toyota truck into the employee parking lot and stepped out, suitcase in hand.

The hotel was a good fifty stories tall and was a rich gold color. It curved into a half-moon shape and was blanketed in snow. In fact, the whole world here was covered in snow. Snow-capped mountains, like in the brochure, surrounded everything. I could see little people snowboarding down the mountains.

I pulled my puffy, purple snow jacket tighter as a rather cruel, December air gusted through the parking lot.

_I can do this! _

Feeling confident, I weaved through the other employee cars and made my way to the entrance of Bleach Resort.

My new-found confidence dampened, however, when I walked through the automatic doors along with the guests.

The inside was huge!

To my right was the check-in counter with two people on hand (a red head teen with a huge chest and a older man with scars, an eye-patch, and spiky hair with what looked like bells on each). In front of me was a giant warm fire, cushy chairs and couches surrounding it. To my left was the entrance to the spa. Another two people manned that, but it was too far away to get a clear look at them. Elevators opened and closed with people on to the right of the fireplace and carpeted stairs led to a balcony and glass doors above the elevators.

Suddenly scared as hell, I made my way to the check-in counter manned by scary man (not my best idea, but the red head was busy).

He wore what I assumed to be the hotel uniform: white, loose t-shirt with the hotel logo (two skis criss-crossed on top of a two cucumbers to indicate the spa and the words **Bleach Ski & Spa Resort** circled it all) on the lapel and black pants. This man's shirt was opened to reveal a scarred, muscular chest. His nametag read: **Kenpachi Zaraki.**

"Hey." He greeted me with what looked like the cross between a smile and a leer.

"H….hi."

An awkward silence followed my philosophic and brilliant statement and I could feel my face getting hot and red.

"Well……." Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, stretching out his scars. "Are you going to just stand there like an idiot or are you going to check-in?"

"Yes..I mean no, no. I…..uhhh…I'm Rik----"

"There you are!"

A voice sounded behind me, but I ignored it. It couldn't possibly be for me right? I mean I just got here and I haven't had time to mess up yet. Right?

_Oh wait! What if the person is someone from the future and they've come to stop me doing something really stupid??_

This idea ran around in my head as I turned, half-expecting to see an older version of me coming forward.

Instead, a kid about my height (which is 5'3 by-the-by) came toward me, a clipboard clutched in his right hand. He had spiky, snow-white hair and cold, blue-green eyes.

"You're Riko Kumiko, right?" He asked me when he was close enough.

I nodded, my tongue glued to the top of my mouth.

_God he was hot._

"Come with me." He ordered, curtly before turning around and making his way through the guests and towards the stairs.

_I'm sorry, Officer._ I couldn't help but think as I followed the stranger boy. _It really wasn't my fault._

* * *

Ok, so that's chapter one. Thank you for reading!! ~Builtupinsanity


	3. Chapter 2

_Ok, to recap what little has happened: for her 18th birthday, Riko Kumiko has been given the lavish, Bleach Ski & Spa Resort. At the moment she has entered the resort and is being led by the mysterious white-haired stranger. I do not own Bleach! I only own Riko!  
_

------------------------------------------------Chapter Two----------------------------------------------------

The snowy haired boy led me up the stairs above the elevators and unlocked the double glass doors. Loud snoring issued from the other side of the door and the boy sighed, almost in annoyance. Throwing open the doors he motioned me to enter with him.

A stern-looking woman with oval glasses that glinted sat behind a large, receptionist desk. She completely ignored the strange man sleeping on the edge of the desk. This man wore a flowery ski jacket and straw hat, covering most of his features.

Neither of them had noticed us enter.

Confused, I looked toward white-hair for an answer.

White-hair looked annoyed and stressed: a rather bad combination.

The woman turned toward us and started.

"Mr. Hitsugaya." She addressed White-hair breathless, but unnaturally calm.

"Wake up Kyoraku," Ordered Hitsugaya to the woman and went silent.

The woman poked Kyoraku in the chest with a sharp pencil. This, however, did not wake him up.

"Doesn't matter." Hitsugaya was brisk as he turned toward me. "This is your secretary, Nanao Ise and that man sleeping is Shusei Kyoraku, our activities director. Nanoe, this is our new owner."

I nodded to both (even though Kyoraku was still asleep) and received a jerk of the head from Nanao as greeting.

Hitsugaya then grabbed my arm and practically dragged me through another glass double-door. Inside held a large, important-looking desk complete with comfy-looking business chair, expensive-looking laptop, and a chandelier hanging from the mosaic-covered ceiling.

It was like a mix between business and art.

The ceiling held depicts of angels and clouds, obviously some sort of religious painting because of the Virgin Mary holding a baby Jesus in the corner of the ceiling.

_Crap, is this some religious resort as well? Will I have to go to Church??? I've never gone to Church in my life!_

"This place used to be a dormitory for nuns who were part of the Christian Church about twenty minutes from here," Hitsugaya informed (is he my secretary?) me. "This office will be yours. Do what you want with it."

I didn't answer him, though he looked like he expected one, as I was still trying to think of how many people were having sex in the rooms once filled with virgin nuns.

To be honest it, it sounded kinda funny.

"Well?" He prompted me, his blue-green eyes seemed unsure about me. Probably because I was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, umm, thank you." I said, sounding just like a breathless idiot.

_Thank you?? For what? He just told me something and I say thank you? Have I no brain? Crap, he's hot._

While I had been rambling and reprimanded myself silently, Hitsugaya's hadn't wavered from their seemingly unsureness (of my sanity, most likely).

Suddenly he spoke, "Why do you do that?'

Woah, I thought he was going to ask me if I need to check into an asylum.

"Do what?" I asked, giving a (hopefully) warm smile.

_Holy shit what if he was asking me girly things like periods and stuff. Crap, what if this guys a creepy pervert guy!_

"You say something polite and simple, but you're obviously thinking of something totally different."

_OK, so he's not a pervert. Gasp! I need to say something intelligent and sophisticated so he knows he's right! He got me! God, his hotness!_

"Yeah." I mentally kicked myself (OK, and maybe I did it a little phsysically).

Obviously I am brilliant.

There was an awkward pause as we both stared at each other, gray eyes glued to blue-green.

Suddenly there was knock on the door, making us both jump (OK so I screamed a little).

"'Cuse me," An unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door, "we got a little situation here. Some accident on the Shi Mountain. Seems pretty bad."

_____________________________________

_OK, I'm so sorry this took so long!!! I really am! Oh and there was a lot of talking in this one, sorry about that too! Plus, Riko's a bit neurotic. ~Builtupinsanity _


	4. Chapter 3

_OK, thank you all for adding my story and I really appreciate the comments I'm getting! Thank you so much! So, on with the story!  
I don't own anything except Riko. ~Builtupinsanity_

_------------------Chapter 3--------------------_

"'Cuse me," An unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door, "we got a little situation here. Some accident on the Shi Mountain. Seems pretty bad."

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows at me, for no apparent reason.

Then I realized he wanted me to say something.

"Uhhh…..thank you for telling us. We'll be right out!"

I heard a grunt and some shuffling feet as the person walked off.

"Sure you can take this?" Hitsugaya's voice had grown surprising soft, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Last time something bad happened a man had a seizure on one of the slopes. Are you fine with blood and stuff?"

_Yeah I fine with blood. I'm not some wussy that's going to faint! Gosh, that would be too embarrassing._

"I'll try," I said meekly (_blech)_.

The unsureness crept back into his green (and might I say gorgeous) eyes as the two us made our way out of the office.

We met Nanao and Kyoraku (who was awake) outside on the stairs. Both of their faces were grim as they watched the lobby below. Curious, I walked toward them and glanced down.

I almost threw up what little breakfast and lunch I had eaten that day.

For sprawled directly beneath us was a girl. Every inch of her body was caked in dark blood, but I could tell she was athlete-built and had short, spiky black hair. Guests and staff alike were huddled around her. Two people (whom I assumed where her parents) were kneeling around the girl.

I tore my eyes away from the girl and turned completely around to Hitsugaya. He looked at me apprehensively.

"W…why the fucking, bloody, fucking hell is she lying in the lobby? I thought that guy said it was on a mountain." I cussed out, completely forgetting my "good girl" attitude.

"I did, m'am," A voice said behind me.

I turned to see the unknown speaker form before. He had spiky bluish-black hair and small eyes. He was well-muscled and wore two chain choker things around his right arm and neck. Three long scars ran from under his hair down to below his chin and a big 69 was tattooed on the left side of this face.

"Shuhei Hisagi," He introduced himself with a nod. "That's Tatsuki Arisawa down there; she's a regular guest here. Both of her parents are rather religious and, since this was once a place of God, decided to drag her bloodied body all the way to the lobby."

"Brilliant," I muttered, beginning to descend down the stairs and to the small crowd below.

Course, I didn't know what I was going to do when I got down there. I wasn't no doctor!

"Unohana's got it." I hadn't realized Hitsugaya had followed me down the stairs.

_I hope Unohanas what you call the ambulance._

But Unohana turned out to be a person: a woman with long hair braided into one braid down her front.

"Stand back," She said in a sweet voice (that sent chills down my spine) as she kneeled beside Tatsuki. "Oh, she's not as bad she looks."

The crowd started to disperse, muttering about what had just happened.  
Unohana glanced up when the crowd had officially vacated the lobby and turned towards me.

"Manager, can you please take Mr. and Mrs. Arisawa up to your office and get this all straightened out?"

I nodded and watched as the two parents reluctantly tore themselves away from their probably-dying daughter.

_I'm sorry. _I couldn't help thinking as I led them to my office, Mrs. Arisawa crying with her husband's arms around her.

However, when I had closed the door behind us, this façade immediately vanished.

Mr. Arisawa dropped his hands from his now-silent wife. His black eyes had turned cold and….was that triumph I saw?

"I knew it," He started pacing the room, heading shaking. "I knew it the moment they turned this sacred home into…..into a goshdamn resort for the virgin-less and….and DEVILS!!"

I could only stand there in shock as Mr. Arisawa raged and raged about devils and _virgin-less people_.

"Makoto," Mrs. Arisawa silenced him after a few minutes of yelling, "you know what we must do. We must turn this place back into what it once was: a holy home."

Her husband nodded and the two stepped towards me.

"You'll be hearing from our lawyers soon," Mrs. Arisawa said briskly as she and Mr. Arisawa exited my office.

I was silent as I closed my office door once more and slid to the carpeted ground, letting out the tears that I had no idea I was holding back.

_Why did my first day have to be so hard?_

* * *

_OK, hope you liked this chapter! Please review! ~builtupinsanity_


End file.
